Redemption
by fuzzysocksandwriting
Summary: A short oneshot about how Severus Snape turned to the Light after hearing the prophecy. Follows canon and is quite interesting (I think.) This is a oneshot. K for implied ideas and mentions of violence.


**Just a little oneshot that popped into my head and refused to go away until I wrote it, so here. **

* * *

"Severus." The high, cold voice of Lord Voldemort cut into Severus Snape's thoughts.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I have heard through…a…..creditable….source that _Professor_ Dumbledore is searching for a new Potions Master."

"Yes, I have heard as well my lord."

"I wish for you to take up the post, Severus. I believe you are….aquedately….qualified?"

"As far as I know, my lord, I would be more than willing to do whatever you wish." Severus replied, confused. Why did he have to teach? Yuck.

"I wish for you to spy for me." Voldemort said, stroking the great head of Nagini.

"I am at your service, my lord." Severus inclined his head.

"Wonderful." The Dark Lord's smile was more of a grimace than anything else. "I believe that dear old _Professor_ Dumbledore would be quite happy to take you in. He must as I'm sure you all know, believe the best in people."

Death Eaters all over the table jeered and cackled, especially Bellatrix Black. She grinned and inspected a snake-like ring on her left ring finger.

* * *

Headmaster Dumbledore—

I have heard you are looking for a new Potions teacher to replace Horace Slughorn. I believe I have qualifying credentials for this job, and would like to apply. Please send your reply with this owl.

Thank you—Severus Snape

* * *

Mr. Snape—

If it would be convenient to you, I would like to meet with you this Sunday at the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade Village. Would three-o-clock work for you? I look forward to our meeting.

Headmaster of Hogwarts—

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Snape scribbled a hasty reply.

Professor Dumbledore: Three-o-clock on Sunday is fine. Severus Snape

Severus could hardly wait. Finally, good pay, good food and a nice dark dungeon. Those house-elves did make good food, he had to admit. Besides, he was good at Potions.

Severus was quite mad he couldn't find his old copy of Advanced Potion Making. He could've sworn he'd packed it. Oh well.

* * *

Finally, it was Sunday at two-fifty, and Severus Apparated into the hallway of the Hog's Head.

He heard voices coming from inside the room. It sounded like a woman's voice, but he couldn't be sure. It was quiet and hoarse, as if it hadn't been used in a long while.

"Upperboli," he whispered, pointing his wand to each of his ears in turn. It was another of his Prince creations; and this one enabled the caster to have extremely good hearing for one minute.

"….The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born as the seventh month dies….And the Dark Lord will mark him as—"

Severus leaned forward and tripped.

_Oh, please, please, please, don't let anybody notice that—_

He realized that he could no longer hear the prophecy and that the charm must have worn off.

"Thank you for your time, I'll send you an owl later this week to let you know."

The door opened quite abruptly and Dumbledore stared down at Severus, who was in the process of picking himself up off the floor.

"Headmaster," Severus said quietly.

"Severus—I do not think that this is the best time for us to meet. Could we meet later? Next weekend in my office?"

"I—um—alright, Headmaster. That would be—great."

"I'll see you then." Dumbledore's eyes were devoid of the twinkle Severus had so often seen during his school days.

Severus picked himself up, off the dirty floor (did the barman ever clean anything? He wondered.)

* * *

He Apparated straight away to Malfoy Manor, where the Dark Lord had been….there….for the last few months.

He stopped at the gates. "Who are you? What be your business?" a soft female voice asked.

"I am Severus Snape," he proclaimed, "I bring information to the Dark Lord!"

Severus met Narcissa at the door. "Our lord is waiting for you at the end of the hall." She gestured to a simple door, etched with the outline of a snake.

"My lord?" Severus said tentatively, stepping inside. He had never been in this part of the house before; it must be where his lord slept and ate.

Nagini rose her head from where she lay in front of Voldemort's chair. He sat at a desk, idly fingering his wand. "You had information for me, I believe, Severus?"

"Yes, my lord," Severus replied, trying to sound brave. It wasn't exactly a picnic locked in with his master, he assumed.

"So tell me." The voice was soft and cold, almost persuasive.

"I went to my interview with Dumbledore, so he could doublecheck I was the right man for the job," Severus began. "His previous interview was still going on. I heard you name."

"Mine?" The Dark Lord seemed highly amused.

"There was a woman. She seemed as if she was in a—trance. She spoke about you—and—and…." Severus broke off, pausing to try to control his stutter.

"Go on, Severus." The Dark Lord fingered his wand, and Snape tried not to shudder visibly. He knew Lord Voldemort could turn very nasty very suddenly.

He swallowed and continued. "She spoke of you and a baby, born at the end of July, born to parents who had thrice defied hi—you, I mean, and that he would have something…and only he would have the power to kill you. My lord."

"Quite interesting, Severus. Quite. I believe you have rescheduled your appointement?"

_How—how did he know that?_

"Yes, my lord." Severus sketched a short bow, feeling uneasy to expose the back of his neck to the man before him and the forty foot long snake in front of him.

"You have nothing to fear from me if you do your job well," Voldemort said, and pointed to the door. "Go."

* * *

Later that day, Voldemort called another Death Eater meeting. Only a select few were invited, Severus and Bellatrix amongst them.

"Severus has brought me valuable information today," The Dark Lord announced, "and those who help me shall be….rewarded. I believe this merits the…Dark Mark."

Severus barely contained a gasp. The Dark Mark was reserved excusively for Lord Voldemort's most loyal and devoted followers, which was a small number of only nine."

Now that he looked around, he saw the Death Eaters gathered all bore the Mark.

"Severus…heard a prophecy," said Voldemort, stroking Nagini's great head almost lazily, "of a child bron at the end of July who….appparently…..has the power to kill me."

The Death Eaters looked momentarily confused, as though they were confused as to where their master was going with this.

"Born to parents who had thrice defied him," Voldemort quoted. "And, of course, there is only one answer to that. The Potter boy."

Bellatrix cackled loudly, and the others caught on.

"And, of course…if that brat's parents happen to…be in the way…..then…who am I to let a Mudblood and a blood traitor continue to live without their heir? Best to….put them out of their grief." Voldemort's tone was quiet, musing but Severus could sense a tinge of excitement in his master.

All he could think of was one word.

_Lily._

* * *

About ten minutes after the meeting had adjoured, the Headmaster of Hogwarts received an unexpected visitor.

"Severus, please come in."

Severus skidded into the office, panting. He'd Appararated into Hogsmeade and ran all the way to the school and up six stairways. He quickly conjured himself a glass of water and rearranged his robes.

"Headmaster-the prophecy—he thinks it speaks of a boy—born at the end of July—

"Do sit down, Severus. I am correct in assuming this is not our proper interview?"

He hastily sat. "Headmaster—please—he thinks to kill her. Don't let him, hide her, hide them all!"

Dumbledore eyed him with a piercing blue gaze. "And what will you do?"

"Anything."

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Hopefully now that this is gone, I can work on some of my other projects, namely It's Not Forever...which I have a smidgen of writer's block on so any help would be appreciated. **

**Reviews on this oneshot would be appreciated as well. **

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**


End file.
